fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheve
Cheve (シュヴァリエ公国, Shuvarie Kōkoku lit. Dukedom of Chevalier) is a location in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Cheve is a country south of Nohr, a short distance northwest of the country of Nestra. It is famed for its highly-skilled knights, and its people uniquely hold the belief that their dead become new stars in the sky. Years ago, King Sumeragi of Hoshido traveled to Cheve at King Garon's invitation to discuss resolving the differences between their two countries. Garon's proposed talks turned out to be a trap (in the Japanese version, Sumeragi was visiting Cheve as the two countries had friendly relations with each other, and was instead ambushed by Garon and his soldiers): Sumeragi was separated from his bodyguards and personally slain by Garon. Garon later abducted Sumeragi's stepchild and raised them as his own. Cheve proudly hosted three companies of knights. Rather than join the company that her parents belonged to, Scarlet attempted to establish a fourth one, but King Garon's increasingly oppressive rule led to Scarlet's company becoming the foundation for a popular resistance movement instead. By the time Nohr provoked war with Hoshido, the Chevois openly resented Nohr and were on the verge of rebellion. Birthright After hostilities break out between Nohr and Hoshido, Ryoma travels to Cheve to aid and evaluate the resistance. Corrin's party arrives at Cheve after fleeing from Cyrkensia after Garon attempted to trap them. They find Cheve guarded by a Nohrian detachment under Camilla and Hans' command. During the ensuing battle, the Hoshidans are quietly aided by the Chevois civilians. After the battle, Corrin tries to convince Camilla to join the Hoshidans, but Leo arrives to retrieve her. Hans also reveals to have survived the battle, and Leo attempts to attack Corrin, but is stopped by a mysterious general. Before the two are able to do anything, Scarlet and an unexpectedly powerful rebel force arrives. Leo and Hans decide to retreat, knowing that they are unable to fend the rebels off with Camilla's injuries, taking her with them. Conquest Cheve mounts an open rebellion against Nohr. King Garon dispatches an army under Corrin's command to quell the rebels. They are ambushed in the city by Takumi and Scarlet, who reveal Hoshido has allied with the Chevois and supports the rebellion. Battle ensues between the two armies, and the Chevois quietly aid the Nohrians, not wanting to get in trouble with Garon. Eventually, the Nohrian army prevails; Takumi and the remains of his army flee, leaving behind the Chevois and their injured Hoshidan brethren. After the battle, Hans and his soldiers enter Cheve, and start to kill the Chevois civilians, soldiers and the injured Hoshidans that were left behind. Scarlet is also executed in a particularly gruesome manner. Corrin asks Hans to stop, but he replies that Garon's orders had higher priority then theirs. Distraught by the unnecessary bloodshed, but powerless to stop it, Corrin returns to Castle Krakenburg to inform Garon that the rebellion has been crushed. Revelation While Cheve is not ever shown in this path, Scarlet is seen with Ryoma and chooses to accompany him to parlay with Corrin. Known People from Cheve *Scarlet - A lively, freewheeling Wyvern Lord and leader of the Chevois rebels. Category:Locations